Camp Crystal Lake
by AResidentGhost
Summary: an ongoing collection of poems set in and around Crystal Lake
1. Death and Rebirth

"Death and Rebirth

Death

All alone.

I'm all alone

In these woods,

And I'm scared

All the others

Have been killed.

Only I am left.

I don't know

What's going

To happen

To me

Now,

But I'm afraid

That it won't be pretty.

I see the hulking zombie.

How did he

Get in?

I can hear his heavy

Footfalls coming

Ever closer.

How long before he

Sees me?

I must wonder.

He's coming straight

For me,

There's nothing 

I can do

But maybe

There is

If I can touch him, 

Maybe I'll make it

He aims his machete,

Posed to strike,

When I reach out

And grab

His leg.

There's nothing more

I can do for me,

I think as he

Brings down his machete.

It lands square upon 

My head, splitting

My skull open.

I have no fight left.

I die.

Rebirth

Inside the shell

Of what once was a girl

(Me),

Something is growing

And stirring.

It is me.

But not the previous me.

A "me" formed in the image

Of the infamous zombie

(Jason). I have two sets of memories

His (Jason's) and that of my past life,

By all accounts, I should be dead.

But I am no longer.

I guess I am

What they call

A "mutant".

The thing

Growing inside

(My body)

Has become

Too large

To fit inside

My brevious body.

I claw the skin

Of my old body

To make way for my 

New body.

The skin shreds easily,

And hangs in tatters,

As I emerge.

I have fully emerged

And am still growing.

Taller and taller.

My flesh molding

Into female form

(I guess I can't change

My sex), but not quite so deformed.

My skin is blue, deep blue,

Almost purple/black. 

I do not know my face,

But if asked I'd say

I'd need a mask.

I'm covered in blood and gore,

And although you'd expect it, 

I am not naked.

Why, I am not sure.

Some instinct

Tells me

That it's a part of my body.

I look back with pity.

I wonder what the cops

Will think.

I don't care,

I'll be long gone


	2. The Hitchhiker

There is a person

Standing beside

The road.

Just what he is doing

Or why he is standng

There is unknown

At this time.

Perhaps he is _hitchhiking_.

But it does not matter,

For the person is in _Jason's_

Woods, and he does

Not take kindly

To any 

Strangers.

He looks fat

And like a left-over hippie

Whatever the case,

He will not live

Verry long

For here _he_ comes,

Even now.

A twig snaps!

Yet though it was loud,

The hitchhiker

Seems not to notice

Too bad.

This could get messy.

And if he did notice,

He would not be able

To get away.

He's too fat,

(Yummy),

And too out-of-shape

To run very far.

Another twig snaps

And some leaves rustle.

This time, however,

He notices and panics.

He screams.

Not that it would 

Be heard

By anyone around here

Who cares.

The only ones around

Either kill or eat 

The living.

A glint of metal,

And his head

Is swiftly separated

From his twitching body.

Slowly, his body realizes

It's dead,

And collapses

To the ground. 

He's dead,

Time for the _ghouls_

To descend


	3. the Thorn

One day,

A stranger

Walked into 

The abandoned Camp.

This stranger

Was no airhead

Teenager.

The stranger

Appeared out of nowhere.

She just showed up.

But was the stranger

A he or a she?

It is unknown,

For it has no breasts,

And no bulge

In the pants

The stranger is

So very pale, too

So pale, it is chalk

White. But its eyes

Oh, its eyes! 

Are jet-black,

And seem to swallow

The light

It is dressed

All in a dark blue. **

Its name was K'chal,

But the name it goes by is:

The Thorn

Or the Rose,

Depending on its personality

Of the day.

Most days,

It is the Thorn.

It never speaks,

At least, not that

Has been heard.

It keeps

To itself most

Of the time,

For it does not need

Much company

But the stranger,

Somehow,

Still communicates

Especially with

The King

Of Zombies,

Jason Voorhees

And what is really bizarre,

He does not kill it.

**--A/N

No, it's not Thurisaz.


	4. A Rose In A Forest

There is a forest

Out East.

And in this forest

There is much death,

Caused by at least one

Homicidal maniac

But there is some

Living people there

That are not dead,

Yet ignored

By the serial killer

Why is not known,

But many would

Like to know

One tends to call 

Herself The Rose.

She prefers to stay

Hidden in the forest,

For fear of people's 

Ridicule.


	5. The Hunter

He stalks the forest

Looking for fhelpless animals,

Unknowingly being watched

By an undead

Daughter of two zombiesÉ.

The hunter believes

He is camoflouged,

But he is all too visible.

She is not hungry,

But altogether very angry

Angry at the intruder,

That is.

He has no right 

_To be here,_

She thinks.

_I should kill him._

_But how?_

The hunter spots 

A doe.

Why kill it?

I do not know

But as the hunter

Aligns his weapon

Oh-so-stealthily,

A figure

Who looks to be human,

Stealthily creeps

Up behind him.

She makes no noise

And carries

A truly huge

Butcher knife.

As I watch

From high up

In this tree,

She stabs him

In the back.

This surprises

The hunter,

And his gun accidentally

Goes off.

Its loud report

Hurts my ears,

Causing me to gasp

(Soundlessly)

With pain.

He trries to grab

Ahold of the dead girl,

But she is too fast

To be caught.

Very agile,

She is,

Using it to herr advantage

By escaping

The hunter's hunting knife.

With one

Graceful move,

She slashes his neck,

Nearly severing

His head.

He can do nothing now

As she comes in for

The most assured kill

She swipes the blade

Across the back

Of his bleeding neck,

Finishing the decapitation.

His head falls

From his shoulders

And lies still

Upon the ground.

Another has died

From the "Anger

Which has been 

Inherited several times.


	6. The Hunt

Strange things

Have been

Going on lately

In these woods.

Something

Is hunting

Again, but this time,

It is an outsider.

I have come to track

This creature.

I have no clue

What type of creature

It is that I am hunting.

My name is Thornn.

That is all you need

To know…

_Calathai, mi sada…_

_(Come, my love…)_

I whisper

(Under my breath)…

I smell something,

Something unnatural—

Something very alien.

I see a shape

Out of the corner

Of my eye.

A wolf?

In these woods?

Impossible!

But I saw it,

And my eyes

Don't lie…

That is what I'm

Looking for…

I give chase

Upon my horse.

I have caught sight

Of the beast again.

I draw my sword

In preparation

For the kill.

_Thwack!_

The blade sinks deep.

The creature _speaks_

English.

"What did you

Do to me?"

It says.

"_Goshta ma_… I killed you."

I answer.

"But I'm not dead!"

"Ah, but you are now,

_Glostow_."

With one powerful stroke,

I decapitate

The thing.

It's dead,

Finally.


	7. Wolf

The teenager

Trips and falls.

Soon she will be _dead_.

Someone is following

Her…

But who is it?

Ah, it is the ruler

Of this forest,

The King of Zombies,

Jason Voorhees.

With him, much smaller

Than he, another figure struggles

To keep up with the

Massive zombie.

But there is another

Creature

That is following the pair…

What is it?

It appears to be a wolf,

But I thought

None were around

Here anymore…

Maybe they were wrong…

The smell of fear

Excites my bloodlust.

I growl and follow

After the lone wolf.

Somehow the wolf senses

Me, turns around, and charges toward me.

I jump high into a tree

And land on a branch,

Unconsciously shifting

Over to an alien form.

(_Who are you?_)

No response.

I look down.

The wolf is gone,

Replaced by something

Much stranger—

Something that looks

Like a living mechanical alien…

And it is climbing

The tree I'm in!

I leap down,

Head first,

Tackling the creature.

(Who are you?),

I repeat.

"None of your

Business," the thing

Responds.

(Then stop following me!)

I let it go

And run away,

Following the zombie,

Knowing there would

Be death at the end

Of the trail.


	8. Jason's Thoughts

Has everybody

Forgotten me?

Or Mommy?

Mom loved me.

She said I was

Her special, special

Little boy.

Why did she

Have to die?

But no,

They had to kill her.

And when Mommy

Came back,

It was a trick!

So now,

I have no one—

Except for the

Blue-haired freak

Who make me

Feel so "good"

And the other

Beings seemingly

Concentrated

Around my lake.


	9. HalfDemon Nitokros

My nose detects

Intruders in this forest

Of mine…

I jump down from

The platform

On which I perch

To watch my territory.

I land like a cat,

Well, my species,

Though now very near

Extinction,

Is very catlike…

I close my eyes

And breathe in deeply

Through my nose.

There! The stink

Of _decaying_ flesh.

Hmmm…

Someone is _dead_…

Or else they are

Of the _undead_

Variety…

I follow my nose

Towards the source

Of the smell…

My name,

If you must know,

Is _Nitokros_,

And yes, I am half-demon,

But not half-human.

The other half is Elf,

But the demon

Was a demon

Of the dead—

But, yet, not like

Other demons.

He was kind and gentle.

That is why

It is said my

Species is nearly

Extinct.

I have found

The source

Of the smell.

But I don't see

It right away.

My hand reaches

Toward my sword,

The _Tchaimega_,

In preparation for defense.

I needn't

Wait long.

Is it a demon?

I do not know,

But it is massive

And rotting.

It is well armed—

But what kind of blade

Is that?

I have not

Seen the likes

Of such a weapon

Before…

My hand grips

The hilt

Of my sword.

I see him

Prepare

To swing the blade.

I wait.

Now! I unsheathe

The _Tchaimega_

And block it.

The impact rings

Throughout the forest.

_So much for silence._

I leap nimbly

Backwards,

Away from this beast.

I sheath my sword.

I race away

And climb into the trees.

Who was that?

I do not know,

And perhaps never

Will…


	10. Life Force

I have ridden

Long and far

From my homeland

In search

Of this _man_.

He holds the key

To my _survival_

In this world.

He is _immortal_,

But dead.

I am of Faerie,

And this world

Is draining me…

I need his secret—

For I need to live

Because I am the

Ambassador

Of Faerie

To Earth

And many other

Realms.

Not many can see

Me,

But those

That do,

Quickly forget

That they ever

Saw me.

I have found

The town

Where he is supposedly

Found—Crystal Lake.

But where

Are the people?

Ah, well, they would

Be of no help,

Anyways.

So I ride on,

Heading into the forest.

The buildings

I have found

Are in a decaying

State.

I smell

The stench of death.

_He_ must be around.

Here he comes,

The smell is becoming stronger

And I can hear

Leaves rustling,

Twigs snapping,

Branches bending

And breaking.

I wheel my horse

Around in the direction

Of the noise

To face _him_.

_He_ comes.

"_Gray ma col_."

(You stop now.)

He stops just

A few feet

From me

In mid-stride.

I ride up to him,

As he watches me

Warily.

I place my hand

Upon his head

And "drink"

Of his life-force,

His immortality.

It harms

Him not.

I release him

From my hand

And my magick spell.

He was not harmed

And I ride away,

Satisfied once again.


End file.
